Through the Northern Eye
by Flamedude
Summary: A story about EotN, Sorta how I see the plot, reading and reviewing would be nice.
1. Chapter 1

In this Agaroth is 14 (they start the troop training early) and Gwen is 13

It'll pick up speed in a few chapters

Also I don't own guild wars…

Ascalon a peaceful land until everything changed. The Charr came bringing with them chaos and destruction. War raged on for many years and today is the day the war will change forever and Tyria will never truly be the same.

The young elementalist to be Agaroth Kane sat on the hill near Baradin's estate. The duke would be pretty pissed if he found his farm hand slacking off. But as Agaroth thought to himself he wanted to be more than just a farm hand he wanted to grow up and go off to fight the Charr like his parents did.

Thinking of his parents made him sad he hadn't heard from them in months.

Opening his eyes he saw another pair of eyes standing over him looking right at him. "Woah!" He exclaimed.

"Ah!" The person screamed jumping back.

"Gwen you almost scared me to death" Agaroth said.

"Duke Baradin sent me he says your fired" Gwen stated.

"Oh man, what am I supposed to do now?" Agaroth asked rather frustrated

"Also Cynn says its time for your training and Devona says she has some odd jobs for you to do" Gwen said then skipped off.

Great last time Devona had odd jobs, I ended up beating off skale with a stick Agaroth thought to himself then went off to go talk to Cynn about his training.

A few minutes later he arrived at the mage tower in wizard's folly. "Sorry I'm late Cynn." Agaroth said.

"Well none the less you still need to train, I heard about the skale incident" She stated casually.

"Oh so you heard… Crap." Agaroth responded.

"You need to master the flare spell" She said ignoring what he muttered.

Targets were created and started to fly around.

"_Flare_!" Agaroth blasted out a blast of fire that struck one of the targets.

"YES!"

"Very good now hit 4 more" Cynn said.

He continued until he had hit 5. "Very good now go and do what ever it is that you do" Cynn stated as Agaroth ran off, waving his goodbyes.

He ran to where Devona usually was and instead Gwen was standing there. "Gwen, what are you doing here?" Agaroth asked.

"I got off my mesmer training so I decided to see if you were off your elementalist training" Gwen stated adding a smile at the end.

"I got of my training and decided to see what odd jobs I was told about are" Agaroth said smiling.

Then Devona walked over "There you are Agaroth! And Gwen." She said

"These jobs I have for you two are pretty uniform jobs seeing as the vanguard are off fighting. There's an undead check in the catacombs or a trip to Fort Rankor. Pick which ever one."

"We'll go with Fort Rankor." Gwen said

Then they were off to Fort Rankor. "So have you heard anything from your parents?" Gwen asked.

"No but I can tell there gonna be home some day" Agaroth said as they walked through the forest. "Spiders up ahead!" "_FLARE_!" A blast of fire struck one of the spiders knocking its flaming remains into a tree. "You can cast it now!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Just perfected it today" Agaroth remarked destroying another spider.

"Interesting" Gwen stated "_CONJURE PHANTASM_!" The last spider fell dead.

Later on a Fort Rankor they entered delivered the message and headed on back home. "The sky looks gray, we should head back to Ascalon" Agaroth said as they started to walk back. "Charr!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Drop down and be quiet" Agaroth whisper as the jumped down below the road. The Charr walked over not noticing the humans below.

"We need to get to Ascalon to warn them of the Charr force!" Gwen exclaimed as they started to run to Ascalon City. Up ahead of them a group of bandits blocked there path. They turned to run back but bandits blocked that path too. They were boxed in on all sides. "My, my, what do we have here? A couple little runts." A bandit said as he stepped out of the group.

"Back off! I'm an elementalist!" Agaroth exclaimed ready to strike.

"Elementalist?! You little runt?! Probably a trainee. And what, are you going to tell me she's a mesmer?!" He yelled as he drew a dagger.

"_FLARE_!" Agaroth blasted out a blast of fire that struck the bandit leader sending him staggering back.

"Well, well. The runt's got game." The bandit said "But not enough. Time to play pillage."

The bandits Charged, and even though the two were strong the bandits were stronger. Just as hope seemed lost a meteor struck near by causing the bandits to scatter "Run!" Agaroth yelled as they started to run. But a meteor struck near by and there was a flash of light as both lost conciseness.

Agaroth awoke outside in a burned city by a camp fire. "Finally your awake. You've been out for days, actually a full week" He heard a voice say, though he couldn't tell who it was.

"Where's Gwen?!" Agaroth exclaimed as he bolted up and looked at the speaker, who he recognized as Ranger master Nente.

"I hate to tell you this but you were found alone" Nente said.

"But she should be found if she's out there.

Two years past, and slowly through out these two years Agaroth lost his childhood, and his belief that either his parents or Gwen would be found alive and well. He became all business and trained hard so that he could kill the charr he hated so much.

"Agaroth, we have sad news." Cynn said as she and Nente walked towards him.

"Who died today?" Agaroth asked rather bitterly.

"We found your parents; they have been dead for 5 years." Nente said.

"We'll leave you to think." Cynn said as they left.

"Dead for five years. That means I wasted 4 years of my life hoping for dead people to return. BUT WHAT CAN YOU EXPECT FROM THE DAMN VANGUARD" As he yelled he kicked his helmet and it went flying.

"Who is the king to not except damn aid, just because we used to be enemies with the Krytans!" "Damn it! If He wants to throw away his life he can count me out! You here that! Damn you and your damn stubbornness. The guild war is over! My parents died for you and your damn war! I'm not ready to die for your damn mistake!" He yelled with The king and his vanguard close enough to here. He realized this when he started.

"Father you must accept the aid of the Krytans they have come to help us!" Prince Rurik said as he followed his Father.

"They are Krytans and therefore our enemies." The king stated.

"Oh look its royal fest! Deciding what colour to paint your throne room!" Agaroth yelled very snidely at the Prince and King.

"Isn't he a vanguard, therefore your problem?" The king asked condescendingly.

"He wears the uniform so one would assume." Rurik responded.

"Then deal with him, I expect him imprisoned or executed." The king stated rather coldly as Rurik walked towards Agaroth.

"Oh coming to imprison another one who doesn't want to work to build your kingdom?" Agaroth asked

"All though I support what you think you can't do this sort of thing in public. Why you would even think of doing so is absurd." Rurik said.

"Well the only people who I ever cared for are dead. I don't think I have anything to loose." Agaroth responded.

"You should come with me and the refugees bound for Kryta, through the Shiverpeaks." Rurik said.

They traveled through Ascalon and eventually reached the Shiver peaks.

They traveled through the Shiverpeaks with one major point of interest, The Frost Gate.

"Keep lighting the beacons we must get the Dwarfs to open the gate!" Rurik yelled to Agaroth.

"The beacons are lit! The gate is opening!" Agaroth yelled as the refugees ran through the gate. "RURIK! WATCH OUT!"

Rurik turned as he saw an avalanche but before he could run it was on him and had his legs and right arm trapped in the snow. "Run Agaroth they need you! Lead them through to Kryta!" Rurik yelled

Agaroth ran through the gate as it closed.

A group of Stone Summit Dwarves, a reckless group, came out and one walked towards Rurik. "Now you die for trespassing on my mountain." With that the Dwarf decapitated Rurik.

They spent the rest of that year reaching Kryta. It had been 3 years since the searing and Tyria still wasn't the same.

I hope you enjoyed my first chapter; I really want to focus on EotN so that's why I skipped through the way to kryta quickly. I might have made some spelling mistakes or plotline but plotline some were intentional.

So read and review. I don't really remember plotline that well because I'm on hell's precipice and longeye's ledge, so I'm way past Ascalon and kryta.


	2. AN

A.N.

So I never realy expected any reveiws but since you guys care a new chapter is coming up! You'll have it in a few days like 5. Thanks!


End file.
